Inner Charms
by aoi.murasaki
Summary: Of all classes, Draco Malfoy is failing seventh year charms! Flitwick suggests he find a tutor, but whom! None other than Hermione Granger of course!
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR NOTES: **Ok! This is my very first fan fic.. so be nice, yeah? :D This is un-beta'd at the moment. A reminder to all: This Aoi's story. Murasaki is my beta 8D

Have fun reading and reviewing!

xx.AOI.xx

--

"Mr Malfoy?! Would you kindly pay attention?!" bellowed Professor Flitwick, in his squeaky little voice.

"Hmm?" Draco sleepily looked up at the Professor and rubbed his eyes, "Uhh…cats in the cradle with silver spoons and laughing cows?"

Flitwick looked disapprovingly at raco as the class broke out into hysterics. Harry and Ron sniggered to each other, but Hermione looked across to the Slytherins. Something was very different with them. Malfoy was dozing in class, Pansy was being particularly icy to everyone, and Crabbe and Goyle weren't present at all; but Hermione knew why. After all, both were busted, along with their fathers, for joining the Death Eaters.

As the class settled down from their ordeal, Professor Flitwick began to recap on the Seven Deadly Sins, and the charms made to produce and provoke them, when the bell rang to signify the end of the lesson. There was pandemonium as the students hurried to pack their bags and be in the Great Hall for lunch.

"Mr Malfoy, could I please talk to you for a quick moment?" asked Professor Flitwick.

Malfoy shot Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott a bored look and signalled them to go on without him.

"Yes _Sir_?" Malfoy asked, sarcastically.

"Well Mr Malfoy, you seem to be sleeping quite a lot in my classes and to but it bluntly, you're failing!" Flitwick replied, a scowl appearing on his tiny face, "I think you should see a charms tutor."

"What?! Why?" Draco stupidly asked,

"Well as I just said, Mr Malfoy, YOU'RE FAILING."

"B-bb-b," Malfoy spluttered, a tutor! Who could he find to tutor him! Theo was _way _too busy with his head boy duties, "who's going to tutor me?"

"Would it not be an idea to ask help from the school's top student, hmm?"

Draco looked dumbfounded at the professor, "Why?! Why _her_?"

Flitwick looked at Draco, exasperation on his face.

"Well as I just said, _again_, she is the top student and in my class YOU'RE at the bottom. Seek out her help Mr Malfoy, or cease to be a part of my class."

--

Blaise and Theo sat in front of a blazing fire back at the Slytherin dungeons. Draco paced back and forth ranting,

"Fuck! How could he ask me to do this?! HE KNOWS HOW MUCH OUR HOUSES HATE EACH OTHER! _Filthy little mud-blood_,"

"Oi!" yelled Theo, "Watch your language. She may be a Gryffindor, and a muggle born, but she doesn't deserve your mouth."

"Ohhh," cooed Blaise, "Does Theo have a soft spot for the Brains?"

Theo glared and sniped back at Blaise, "No! She's just a lot nicer than people think."

Malfoy threw himself into a puffy armchair next to Blaise, "This blows."

"I hear what you're saying, Draco." Said Blaise calmly. He placed a hand on Draco's shoulder, only to have him glare at him with fire in his eyes.

Draco stood abruptly and stalked off in the direction of the stairs,

"Where are you going?" asked Theo,

"Where do you fucking think?!" bellowed Malfoy, "I'm going to bed!" and with that he trudged down the stairs and slammed the dormitory door.

Pansy Parkinson looked over in Blaise and Theo's direction with an inquisitive look, Blaise just shrugged.

--

The first chapter is finally done! I hope you like it :D

**UP NEXT:** Malfoy has been told to ask for Hermione's tutoring help.


	2. Meet me after the dark

**INNER CHARMS.  
By Aoi (Aoi.Murasaki)**

_Meet Me After Dark_  
**A/N:** Hey! Thankyou all for your reviews, i'm afraid this chapter may be short. Sorry bout that :) Will update very soon!

* * *

Draco gathered his Potions text books. He ran a hand through his platinum hair and walked out of the Slytherin Dungeons. Draco's heart began to race as he got closer and closer to the Potions Classroom. **She's** going to be there. _This is my chance, _he thought, _I have to corner her and ask her today._

Draco turned the last corner in the corridor and was hit with a tirade of stares from the group of students outside the dungeon. Looks like word had gotten round about him failing charms. He shouldn't be surprised, really. News, good or bad, travelled very fast in Hogwarts after all. Draco took a deep breath and faced the sniggering crowd eye to eye. He looked at the Gryffindor's. They seemed to be having the time of their lives, making fun of Draco's predicament. Potter and his followers, Weasel and Mud-bitch, were laughing the hardest. Fucking Saint Potter. He's only passing because of Granger's notes!

Draco looked up into Granger's face. His steel grey eyes met her chocolate brown ones and she gave him a look of pity and disgust. Draco flashed his trademark smirk in her direction, and she looked away. Then the door to the Potions Classroom swung open to reveal a very disgruntled Professor Slughorn.

"All right you lot, stop your chatting and get inside." He said.

Draco couldn't get in fast enough, just to get away from the stares. But the student's eyes never moved from his face. Potter, Weasly and Granger took their seats up the front. Almost immediately after sitting down, Granger raised her hand.

"What is it Miss Granger?" asked Slughorn.

"I was just wondering, Sir, are you okay?" Granger asked. _Little sticky nose, can't mind her own business, _thought Draco.

"Uhmm…if you don't mind, let's talk about something else. Yes?" Slughorn replied. In the back of his mind, Draco laughed at the bulbous Potions Master. _What kind of a pompous answer is that?_

Draco was snapped from his reverie when Slughorn announced a new assignment, much to the dismay of the class.

"Hush now! You will all pair up, **I **will choose them, and you will be given a potion. You are to detect **all** the used ingredients, and write an essay including each ingredient, the type of potion, the properties of each ingredient and the **order **in which the ingredients where placed to produce this potion. Understood?"

The class groaned but gathered their books, prepared to move.

"Right. Let's see…Potter and…Turpin,"

Harry looked around the dungeon and spotted Lisa Turpin, a pretty blnd girl who was good at potions. Lucky him.

"Yes, good. Mr Weasly and…"

Ron crossed his fingers under his desk and chanted to himself, "Please be Hermione, please be Hermione…"

"Miss Abbot."

Ron shrugged. Hannah may be a shy Hufflepuff, but she was just as good at her subjects as Hermione.

"Ahh…Mr Malfoy and…Miss Granger."

Malfoy couldn't believe his ears. The girl he hated most, yet this was a golden opportunity. What was he sulking for?! He could use this time to ask her help and she'd **have** to accept because they were going to be working together for a while anyway.

He was almost instantly snapped from his thoughts, as a heavy load of books and a piece of parchment landed on the table. Granger had marked her territory.

"Alright Malfoy, let's get this over with. I have no intention of spending more time with you than I have to, and you, I am sure, feel quite the same." She said.

"It's like you read my mind, Granger." _Lies, lies, lies!_ He thought,_ Draco Malfoy you liar!_

Hermione couldn't believe her ears. Slughorn had the **nerve **to partner her with that spoiled prat. She knew better than to argue, however, and she hurried to his desk and slammed her books down.

"Alright Malfoy, let's get this over with. I have no intention of spending more time with you than I have to, and you, I am sure, feel quite the same." She said.

"It's like you read my mind, Granger." He replied. Slimy git.

Hermione picked up the piece of parchment with their potion on it, a sly smile spread across her face. Polyjuice Potion. This proved to be no issue. She had already brewed the potion once before in her second year. But nonetheless, she remembered most of the ingredients.

"What have we got Granger?"

"Polyjuice Potion."

"And in that potion there is-" he didn't get to finish as Hermione cut across him,

"Boomslang skin, lacewing flies, hair of the person to be impersonated," she looked up to find a look of annoyance on Malfoy's face. "Sorry."

"How, may I ask, do you know all this, Granger?" he asked, of course, he already knew the answer. It was common knowledge that she had turned into a human sized cat; only he was smart enough to figure out how.

"Oh, uhmm… I read it… in a book. Yes, I read it in a book."

Malfoy raised an eyebrow, "Really?" he asked.

"Why do you look so surprised? I read quite a lot in case you haven't noticed!" she quipped.

Malfoy held up his hands in defeat, "All right! From now on I promise to never question your resources!"

Hermione curtly nodded her head, "Thank you." She said primly.

They sat in silence for most of the lesson, save for a few exchanges of protest at the others learning methods. The lesson was almost over, it was then that Malfoy decided to make his move. He nudged her under the table, trying to get her attention. When she didn't acknowledge him, he whispered in her ear,

"Hey, Granger."

She discreetly stared at him without moving an inch, "What is it Malfoy?"

"Meet me at the Room of Requirement and 10 o'clock."

She whipped her head around, "Why?"

He leaned into her ear again, so no one could hear, " 'Cause I want to shag you rotten, why would you think? I want to talk to you!"

She looked up, blushing a decent shade of pink. "Fine."


End file.
